


Mikey Reads A Fanfiction

by kiemitsu



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Shy Gerard, Tour Bus, handjobs, sort of asshole frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiemitsu/pseuds/kiemitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Friend sent me a fanfic,” said Mikey, still rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“About what?” </p>
<p>“Yeah Mikey,” chimed in Frank, “is it a sexy Star Wars fic?” He had that asshole grin on his face that Gerard hated but really kinda liked at the same time. “Or is that more Gerard’s area of expertise?”</p>
<p>Gerard huffed, his cheeks burning despite himself, “Ass.” </p>
<p>So what? So he’d written fanfiction before, big deal. He was just hoping that Mikey would never read any of them. Not like he’d use his real name when he wrote them. So it’s safe to assume that whatever fic Mikey’s friend sent his wasn’t Gerard’s...right? Oh fuck.</p>
<p>“No,” said Mikey quietly, “it’s about us.”</p>
<p>There was a small silence in the room before Frank spoke up, “Huh. So that’s a thing now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey Reads A Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Small one short fic set during the touring for Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. Have had this idea in my head for awhile so I'm glad to finally get it out. Mikey's only there as a plot device (sorry Mikey).

The tour bus had been rolling down the highway for about an hour. Mikey was fused to his phone, as always, and across from him Gerard was reading an old comic, Frank perched over his shoulder to presumably do the same, though it was more to pester Gerard about some plot device or character every five minutes. 

“Ugh,” Mikey nudged up his glasses to rub his eyes as he set the phone down.

Gerard peered over the top of his comic, “Hm?”

“Friend sent me a fanfic,” said Mikey, still rubbing his eyes.

“About what?” 

“Yeah Mikey,” chimed in Frank, “is it a sexy Star Wars fic?” He had that asshole grin on his face that Gerard hated but really kinda liked at the same time. “Or is that more Gerard’s area of expertise?”

Gerard huffed, his cheeks burning despite himself, “Ass.” 

So what? So he’d written fanfiction before, big deal. He was just hoping that Mikey would never read any of them. Not like he’d use his real name when he wrote them. So it’s safe to assume that whatever fic Mikey’s friend sent his wasn’t Gerard’s...right? Oh fuck.

“No,” said Mikey quietly, “it’s about us.”

There was a small silence in the room before Frank spoke up, “Huh. So that’s a thing now.”

“Band fanfic has always been a thing--” started Gerard, “--not that I’d ever write any,” he quickly added.

“Oh nice save there Gerard. I’m sure you’ve written all kinds of Smashing Pumpkins fics where you and that sexy skinhead have a ‘fan experience’--” Frank broke off into giggles and Mikey did that weird half-laugh of his. “Plus I’m not surprised there’s stuff about us, I mean, Gee practically writes it for them. Let me guess, uh, we’re, um, vampires? And we save the world with rock’n’roll?”

“Fan experience? Fuck you, you are so not allowed to read my comics over my shoulder anymore,” Gerard scoffed, turning his back to Frank and very pointedly opening his comic to read/hide his face because yeah, okay, so maybe once he wrote a Smashing Pumpkins fic, whatever. Fucker. Frank just looked triumphant and leaned into Gerard’s back, “So, we gonna have story time or what?”

“Or not. Dude, it’s kinda...I dunno, graphic--”

“Graphic? Like blood and gore? Fuck yes, I need a new bedtime story now that this fucker isn’t gonna share his comics anymore, hit me.”

Mikey groaned, “No dude, like--” he paused for a minute before handing his phone to Frank, “here, read it for yourself, I’m gonna go crash. Charge my phone when you’re done.” Frank looked mystified, he’d never seen Mikey without his phone before.

“Remember Frank, with great power, comes great responsibility,” said Gerard over his comic, “‘Night Mikes.”

“‘Night Gee.”

Frank watched Mikey leave the common room and settled back against Gerard’s spine, “So, you want me to read it to you?”

Gerard didn’t have to look at Frank to know the sly smile that curled his lips, “No, fuck, will you let me finish my comic in peace?”

“Fine,” Frank pouted, turning his eyes to the screen.

He was mostly right in his assumption, they were indeed vampires. Figures, I mean, Gerard had created a very precise world for the band with the album. It wasn’t even that badly written, in fact he was wondering why Mikey was so unnerved by the whole thing until--

“Whoa---wow---huh.”

The pages of the comic cracked and rustled as Gerard gave an aggravated sigh and turned around, “what now? Jesus, Frank--” he stopped. Frank’s face was slightly pink, like he was...blushing? What the fuck?

“Mikey was right, it’s pretty uh...graphic…” His voice was almost hoarse. The whole second half the story was vampire Gerard and non-vampire Frank having vampire sexy times, which he didn’t anticipate but wasn’t complaining about. It just caught him by surprise, and his inner voice managed to jump out of his mouth. 

“Graphic how?” Gerard peered over Frank’s shoulder and squinted to read the small letters on the screen. His comic flapped to the floor, and without missing a beat, “Oh,” and then, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Frank echoed, and then with a wicked grin, “It’s like they’ve been reading your mind, Gee.” 

“Yeah Frank,” said Gerard, rolling his eyes, “vampire sex with you is all I ever think about.”

“You kinky bastard, I knew it.”

“Whatever,” Gerard picked his comic off the floor, turning his back to Frank again, “you enjoy; I’m going back to my non-creepy fanfic comic.”

“Yeah you do that,” replied Frank, looking over his shoulder once before nestling back into Gerard’s back. The edges of Gerard’s cheeks were tinged pink which was pretty satisfying to Frank. Gerard never really discussed sex, and Frank wasn’t sure if the subject put him off or if he wasn’t really interested. Frank was interested, that was for sure. In sex. In Gerard. In sex with Gerard, if he’d let him. Not that he’d ever say anything to Gerard about it. Which is probably why the stupid fic was so utterly satisfying to begin with. They’d been on tour for about a month now and Frank had been craving human contact, not that Gerard was helping either with the shit he pulled on stage. Frank’s eyes were wide as he read on, every sentence playing out in his head, the moans almost real enough to hear. The Gerard in the story was commanding and bold, nothing like the Gerard that was hunched over the comic next to him. 

“I can’t believe you’re still reading that,” said Gerard suddenly, pulling Frank out his vampire fantasyland a little too abruptly.

“I can’t believe you’re interrupting me, fuck.” He squirmed a little against Gerard’s back before adding, “Besides, this Gerard is nothing like you.”

“You think?”

“Okay well he’s sassy like you, but that’s about it.”

“Great, I’m a sassy vampire,” said Gerard flatly. “That’s so original.”

“Well you make it pretty easy for them to use you as a character,” started Frank before Gerard lowered his eyes at him, “Just sayin’, fuck.” Frank was praying Gerard wasn’t noticing the flush he could feel creeping up his neck. The author left very little to the imagination, and for that Frank was both grateful and pissed off. His jeans suddenly felt exceedingly tight. He wanted to keep reading but Gerard was still glaring at him. 

“What? Jesus!”

“I dunno, it’s fucking weird, alright?”

“What’s weird? You and this Gerard have so little in common it may as well NOT be you, alright?”

“What’s the story Gerard like then?” 

Frank’s face felt hot. On the screen, fictional Gerard was eating fictional Frank out, and off the screen was real Gerard, warm and shy. 

“I dunno, commanding? Controlling?” he was trying hard to keep his voice even and nonchalant, all while imagining Gerard’s tongue in his ass, wet and hot. “Knows what he wants, knows how to get it,” Frank continued, his voice dropping an octave watching as the tinge of pink under Gerard’s eyes deepening. Frank leaned in a little closer, the phone in one hand, “you want me to read it outloud for you now?” His voice was low, almost carnal. Gerard didn’t even answer before Frank started, “Frank could feel his heart racing as his ran the tip of his tongue along Gerard’s neck--” Before Gerard could even process what was happening, Frank had already leaned the extra inch to Gerard’s neck and slowly licked a stripe from his collarbone to his ear. Gerard made a small noise, halfway between surprise and pleasure.

“Hey what’dya know?” whispered Frank in his ear, “just like the story.” 

“Fuck you,” Gerard trembled softly, “read more.”

“Gerard pushed Frank up against the wall, sliding his tongue into his mouth,” Frank continued, and when Gerard just sat there, he added, “that’s you, baby.”

Gerard moved slowly, like he wasn’t sure what he was doing, and pressed Frank’s shoulder into the couch, sinking with him. 

Frank looked up at him, “We can skip the tongue,” he said softly, “if you don’t want to.”

Gerard looked terrified and excited all at once, his black hair falling over his eyes and curling slightly around his cheek. Terrified that this is happening and excited that THIS IS HAPPENING. Frank lay beneath him, the same beautiful Frank that he always was, albeit a little flushed (god that’s a good look for him), his lips slightly parted. Those fucking lips that were always hanging open whenever Frank threw himself into the music, those fucking lips that haunted Gerard’s thoughts when he couldn’t sleep at night. 

Frank jerked slightly when Gerard did slide his tongue into his mouth, kissing him eagerly. Frank felt the phone slip out of his hand as he tangled the other in Gerard’s hair. 

“Fuck,” he managed to breathe in between, “‘sbetter than the story.” He felt Gerard smile before he started to kiss below Frank’s earlobe, licking a similar stripe down his neck before scraping his teeth against the wild pulse the lay beneath.

“Does this mean I get to bite you?” his breath hot against Frank’s neck.

“Whatever the fuck you want, Gee,” Frank’s free hand was snaked up the back of Gerard’s old tee-shirt, running his fingers along the groove of his spine.

But the bus lurched around a corner, sending Gerard off his balance and on to the floor, with Frank rolling after. 

“Too late,” grinned Frank as he sunk his teeth into Gerard’s neck, reveling in the muted sounds that Gerard made. 

“Fuck, Frank--”

“God I wish,” Frank cut him off, kissing him while blindly groped for the button on Gerard’s jeans and slid the zipper down, “next hotel night, I swear.”

Gerard was already hard and leaking, which made Frank even harder if that were even possible at the moment. With every move that Frank’s hand made, Gerard’s eyes rolled back harder into his skull, a running commentary of “fuck--nuh--ah--fuck!” coming from his mouth. He was gorgeous, his neck a deep pink and his mouth wide open. Frank was fucking beside himself to see Gerard this undone from just a handjob. He kissed Gerard’s collarbone, tasting the salt sting of sweat there while Gerard writhed under him. 

“F-fuck, I’m gonna--ah--!”

Frank had his mouth on Gerard’s dick now, lapping at the head before taking him in. Gerard was so close that he could taste it; it was like his whole body was on fire. 

Gerard made a strangled sound and came in Frank’s mouth, breathing heavy as Frank let him ride it out. He was never going to be able to look at the bus floor again. Frank was straddled over him, his eyes intense and smoldering as he undid the buttons on his jeans, letting the tattoos on his hips peak out as he pulled out his dick. Gerard moved to return the favor but Frank stopped him, holding him at length with the other arm.

“But--”

“I want you to watch,” he growled as he started to stroke himself. His head lolled to the side as his hand moved faster, his red mouth open but his eyes fixed on Gerard. It was the most intimate thing Gerard had ever seen and his throat was dry as he watched the way Frank’s head tilted back, and the way his neck caught the light. The sounds he made. His ragged breaths. Every sound shot through Gerard’s body like an electric shock, and it wasn’t long before Frank was over the edge, white streams of come running through his fingers and onto his boxers. He was a mess, but even still, no, thought Gerard, even more so beautiful. 

Frank gave a small smile, “Hey we uh...we got any napkins?”

“Yeah, uh--let me go find them,” Gerard returned the same smile, easing himself up from under Frank and pulling his jeans up around his hips. He found some napkins in a leftover bag of takeout and handed them to Frank. They sat leaning shoulder to shoulder on the couch after Frank had cleaned up.

“God bless fanfiction,” smiled Frank, lacing his fingers with Gerard’s. He squeezed Gerard’s warm hand to his contentedly, “not really fiction anymore though.”

Gerard smiled and squeezed back, a smiling growing on his lips, “No, I guess not.”


End file.
